A turkey hunter or competition turkey caller typically remains sitting or standing in one position and uses a turkey call to produce turkey sounds in an attempt to lure turkeys to his or her position. The more authentic the sound produced by the turkey call, the more likely it is that a turkey will be to be attracted to the caller. Many types of calls have been devised in an attempt to produce authentic turkey sounds. Some turkey calls are mouth operated, while others are hand operated. Hand operated turkey calls typically employ a striker plate and a striker. The striker is rubbed or struck on the striker plate in order to produce a turkey attracting sound. The striker plate is typically mounted on a call box housing. The call box serves to modify the sound produced when the striker is applied to the striker plate. The call box can be provided with one or more holes to assist emanation of sounds from the box. The striker plate is typically made of slate, but other materials, such as glass, plastic, metal (e.g. aluminum), and wood, can be used. The call box is usually made of wood or plastic. The striker is usually made of wood, metal, plastic, or glass.
While prior art turkey calls can produce authentic turkey sounds, such devices suffer from the disadvantage of being unable to produce an authentic range of sounds, such as would be produced by a wild turkey. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to providing a turkey call that can produce a range of turkey notes or tones, and thereby enhance the turkey attracting quality of the call.